1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to foundation coverings and, more specifically, to insulating blocks that when assembled form an insulating covering on the outside of a building foundation. The blocks can be stored during the warmer months and installed on the foundation for winter use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of foundation coatings or foundation attachments are known in the art. A typical foundation attachment is shown in the Patrick U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,460. Patrick shows a permanent drainage member extended along the entire base of the basement wall to direct water away from the base of the wall.
Another type of foundation wall protective sheet is shown in the Bergsland U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,087. Bergsland shows membranes or sheets placed along the foundation wall but below grade to provide air channels along the foundation wall. The air channel provides a thermal barrier between the foundation and the surrounding surface.
A further type of foundation coating is shown in the Daimler U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,362. Daimler shows a vertical drainage system for a basement comprising a sealer coat on the outer surface of the foundation wall. The sealer coat comprises a filamentary web or sheet composed of a fiber formed synthetic thermoplastic polymer.
All of these prior art inventions address the problem of water drainage but provide very little insulating qualities. Other prior art methods of providing insulation around the exterior of foundation range from banking the foundation walls with materials such as snow, straw, hay, or manure. However, the latter materials are not very aesthetic. In contrast, the present invention provides both an insulating and a protective covering formed of free-standing blocks located outside the foundation wall region and above the grade level. The blocks not only provide insulation but the shape directs water away from the foundation wall.